The present invention relates generally to materials suitable for emitting electromagnetic radiation when suitably excited, and more specifically, further relates to tailoring such emissions by the materials.
In the flat panel display field, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the preeminent display technologies and will continue to play a major role in flat panel displays. An important component of LCDs is the white light emitter that comprises the back light for the display since liquid crystals (LCs) do not generate lightxe2x80x94they may only block it. Typically, LCDs allow 5-25% of the back light to pass through. As a result, LCD technology requires a significant amount of energy, and this is an important consideration in lightweight laptop or other display designs. An efficient and spectrally broad white light source would constitute an important contribution to LCD technology.
Aspects of the invention include a method comprising: directing an energy beam at a preprocessed composite material having a matrix containing a plurality of nanocrystals and a plurality of traps to reduce the size of said plurality of nanocrystals and the number of the plurality of traps to produce a post-processed composite material.
Aspects of the invention further include a method of tailoring white light emission from a composite having optical properties using zinc selenide (ZnSe) nanocrystals comprising: fabricating the ZnSe nanocrystals; incorporating the ZnSe nanocrystals into the matrix; and tuning the optical properties of the composite to a predetermined application.
Aspects of the invention further include a material system comprising: a plurality of nanocrystals; a plurality of first and second traps; and said plurality of nanocrystals, first traps and second traps capable of emitting white light in combination when excited.